The Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center requests funds for support of a symposium on October 6 and 7, 1976. The purpose of holding this symposium at this time is to review both the program accomplishments and the problems resulting from passage of the National Cancer Act of 1971. The speakers who have agreed to participate in the symposium are all leaders of international reputation in the national cancer program. This review of their perspectives should have significant value to the process of re-formulating, in the year ahead, the legislation for the nations cancer program.